Example - Descend Lander/Skycrane/wikipage/bodyDB.txt
//KOS bodystats: sets up variables for use in programs // that need stats about the orbital body that is the // current SOI. Looks up the body name and fills // the appropriate variables. declare parameter forBody. print " ". print "Home base Body Database successfully contacted.". print " ". // Constants for important things that DON'T change per body: // set gConst to 6.67384*10^(0-11). // The Gravitational constant set pi to 3.14159265359 . set e to 2.718281828459 . set atmToPres to 1.2230948554874 . // presure at 1.0 Atm's. // Starting defaults for constants that DO change per body: // = set bodySurfaceGrav to 10. // The m/s^2 at the body's "sea level". set bodyMass to 5.2915793*10^22. // Kilograms for body mass. set bodyRadius to 500000 . // The radius from center to equator. set bodyMaxElev to 4000. // The peak of the highest mountain. set bodyAtmSea to 0. // sea level atmosphere pressure in units of Kerbin atm's. set bodyAtmScale to 0. // atmospheric scale height. set descendTop to 50000 . // The highest AGL at which descents might start. set descendBot to 100 . // the AGL where a descending craft should hover. set descendTopSpeed to 2000.0 . // Desired speed at top of descent profile. set descendBotSpeed to 4.0 . // Desried speed at bottom of desecnt profile. set bodyLandingSpeed to 4.0. // Desried speed to come down from hover to. // Overrides for each body: // = if forBody = "Kerbin" { set bodySurfaceGrav to 9.802 . set bodyRadius to 600000 . set bodyMass to 5.2915793*10^22. set bodyMaxElev to 6761 . set bodyScaleHeight to 5000 . set bodyAtmSea to 1.0 . set bodyAtmScale to 5000 . set descendTop to 70000 . set descendBot to 150. set descendTopSpeed to 2100.0 . set descendBotSpeed to 6.0 . set descendLandingSpeed to 4.0 . }. if forBody = "Mun" { set bodySurfaceGrav to 1.63 . set bodyRadius to 200000 . set bodyMass to 9.7600236*10^20. set bodyMaxElev to 7061 . set descendTop to 20000 . set descendBot to 80 . set descendTopSpeed to 542.0 . set descendBotSpeed to 6.0 . set bodyLandingSpeed to 3.0 . }. if forBody = "Minmus" { set bodySurfaceGrav to 0.491 . set bodyRadius to 60000 . set bodyMass to 2.6457897*10^19. set bodyMaxElev to 5725 . set descendTop to 20000 . set descendBot to 50 . set descendTopSpeed to 274.0 . set descendBotSpeed to 5.0 . set bodyLandingSpeed to 2.0 . }. if forBody = "Duna" { set bodySurfaceGrav to 2.94 . set bodyRadius to 320000 . set bodyMass to 4.5154812*10^21. set bodyMaxElev to 8264. set bodyAtmSea to 0.2 . set bodyAtmScale to 3000. set descendTop to 40000 . set descendBot to 100 . set descendTopSpeed to 1000.0 . set descendBotSpeed to 5.0 . set bodyLandingSpeed to 3.0 . }. if forBody = "Ike" { set bodySurfaceGrav to 1.10 . set bodyRadius to 130000 . set bodyMass to 2.7821949*10^20. set bodyMaxElev to 12750 . set descendTop to 12000 . set descendBot to 50 . set descendTopSpeed to 534 . set descendBotSpeed to 5.0 . set bodyLandingSpeed to 3.0 . }. print " " + forBody + " ". print "bodySurfaceGrav = " + bodySurfaceGrav. print "bodyRadius = " + bodyRadius. print "bodyMass = " + bodyMass. print "bodyAtmSea = " + bodyAtmSea. print "bodyAtmScale = " + bodyAtmScale. print "descendTop = " + descendTop. print "descendBot = " + descendBot. print "descendTopSpeed = " + descendTopSpeed. print "descendBotSpeed = " + descendBotSpeed. print "bodyLandingSpeed = " + bodyLandingSpeed. print " ". print " ". print "'AGL' means Above Ground Level to distinguish ". print "from sea level altitude.". print " ". print "You may change these variables with the 'set' ". print "command before running other programs to try ". print "other settings.". print " ".